peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 February 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-02-11 ;Comments *After the first 3 Stages Of Pain track, Peel claims he has grown half an inch in the past five years, making him 5 feet 10: "If I look after myself, I might still make six foot." *John and Sheila had been to Portman Road on Saturday afternoon to watch Ipswich v Sheffield United, a match described by John as "the most exciting football match I've been to in 25 years." Ipswich were 2-0 down just after the restart, had been reduced to ten men "and frankly were looking hopeless" - but the enthusiasm of the home supporters lifted the team to perform a stirring comeback that ended in a 3-2 win. (BBC match report). "The Pig was just delirious with joy all weekend, absolutely out of control." *The excitement of the victory was tempered somewhat over the next few days when the club revealed that they were applying for a temporary administration order while they wrestled with the financial consequences of suffering relegation from the Premier League the previous season. *Peel reads out an email from a listener: "Just another request you will unscrupulously agree to play at a later date, crumple and callously cast into an overflowing waste paper basket in one corner of the studio…" Peel claims he is not that sort of a person, accompanied by sounds of paper being crumpled. In fact, he reads the request again on the show two days later and keeps his promise to play it. *When a listener asks for recommendations of good record shops in Barcelona, Peel is able to provide the address of CD Drome. JP: "You can't do better than that, can you? Give people addresses from your own address book. Do you get that from Chris Moyles? I don't think so!" *In response to a request for some Happy Hardcore, Peel again mentions a record shop in Croydon that they've heard of that sells nothing but records of that genre. He says they may make a trip out there tomorrow. Presumably this is the same shop mentioned the week before, on 05 February 2003. John's comments suggest that Hermeet did not go there as planned. *A member of Bury St Edmunds band the Exiles emails the programme to plug his band's appearance at the forthcoming Bury Sound all-dayer at the Corn Exchange in the town on Sunday 16th February. Peel reads out the list of bands who will be appearing, commenting, "no sign of Blue Gandhi? Do they still exist? I quite like the sound of Blue Gandhi and was hoping to hear more from them but they're certainly not listed here." *Says that his hotel sheets are always slightly damp but he dare not complain about it. *Notes the name of the latest Stephen Malkmus album with approval. Session *3 Stages Of Pain #1 First broadcast of only session, recorded 9 January 2003. Tracklisting *Observers: One Train Load Of Dub (Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *A Feast Of Snakes: Kill Your Boyfriend (LP - A Feast Of Snakes) In The Red Recordings *Klute P.K.P. (Various 2 x 12" EP - Sektor Four) Advance//d Recordings *3 Stages Of Pain: I Am Six Foot Two (Peel Session) *Hint: The Look Up (LP - Portakabin Fever) Hombré *Taj Mahal: Leaving Trunk (LP - Taj Mahal) Direction *Black Keys: Leavin' Trunk (LP - The Big Come Up) Alive Records *FC/Kahuna: Hayling (Super Furry Animals Dunk! Dunk! Dunk! Edit) (12") Skint *Detroit Cobras: Ya Ya Ya (Looking For My Baby) (EP - Seven Easy Pieces) Rough Trade :JP: "I would love to see them play live. I bet they'd be great." *Lil Sach & MC Boyz: Raab Rakay (LP - Pure Hip Hop 3) Roma 2 *3 Stages Of Pain: Death Rides The Highways (Peel Session) *Gustav Temple & The Blades: Puddings And Pies (Various LP - The Sympathetic Sounds Of Toe Rag Studios London) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Harry James & His Orchestra: Record Session (Pig's Big 78) (Unknown) *Melys: When It All Comes Down (LP - Casting Pearls) Sylem *D4: Ladies Man (7") Infectious Records *Segue: Extract from Stingray TV series. *Agoria: Kofea (12") PIAS Recordings *Cornell Campbell: Send Me Some Loving (Various LP - Tribute To Peckings) Studio One :Starts playing the next 3 Stages Of Pain session track by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Das Original Oberkreuzberger Nasenflötenorchester: Der Grindchor: The Man With The Golden Arm (LP - Stille Tage In Rüsselsheim) Blue Angel *3 Stages Of Pain: Million Times (Peel Session) *Cat Power: Good Woman (LP - You Are Free) Matador *Future Tech: Gangster Boogie (12") Technique Recordings *Land Of Nod: Change Of Mind (LP - Inducing The Sleep Sphere) Ochre Records *Buster Carter & Preston Young: I'll Roll In My Sweet Baby's Arms (LP - Walter Smith & Friends Vol 3) Document Records *Segue: Woman with a (possibly) South African accent speaking - "You may have headache, blurred vision, churning stomach and occasionally diarrhoea, nausea, even vomiting. Unfortunately, very few nervously ill people realise that these are merely the normal symptoms of stress..." *Static Waves: I Keep Looking (7" - Lily Struts In Waltz Time Towards The Blinds) Sorted :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs, in which Peel discusses his damp hotel sheets. *De-Tronix: Look Out (12") B & W Recordings *3 Stages Of Pain: Hull Diver (Peel Session) Announced by John as 'Hull Diver", the same title recorded in Ken Garner's reference work "The Peel Session" (p.339). This is possibly the song "Hell Driver", released on the band's debut LP. *Stephen Malkmus & The Jicks: Water And A Seat (LP - Pig Lib) Domino File ;Name *John_Peel_20030211.mp3 ;Length *02.00.47 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Wrong Track Moment